


Thank you

by Dove00



Category: harry potter- JK Rowling
Genre: F/M, James Potter is the best, Severus Snape Bashing, Snape sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dove00/pseuds/Dove00
Summary: My first fanfic on this site.Lily thanks James for saving Snape.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

“So, how did you escape?” Lily asked. This is not how she imagined this day going. She was doing her potions essay when Snape came and told her the last hour’s events and even though she wished, Snape would stop spying on the marauders(Its creepy, Sev) she wanted to make sure he was really okay. Also, she was a little curious.   
“Potter.” He spat his rival’s name. “Black must’ve told him what happened and Potter...saved me.” He looked like he would rather be eaten by a werewolf than be in James Potter’s debt.   
“Did you thank him?” Lily asked. “I mean I know he’s no saint but still-“   
“No way. He doesn’t deserve it.”  
“Right.”   
—————————  
Lily knew she could sometimes she could meddling sometimes and she tries to stop but still...she should at least talk to him. She found him alone in the library. They may not be friends but she saw a side of him that cares for the world and his friends. She may hate some of his actions, but she doesn’t hate him.   
“Potter.”   
“Ms. Evans, to what do I owe the pleasure?” He playfully bowed.   
“Where is everyone?”   
“Sirius is meeting Regulus on neautral ground, Remus is tutoring Frank, one on one, and Peter is sending his mum a letter and wanted to do it alone. Why?”   
“I wanted to thank you.”   
“For what?”   
“For saving Severus from the Whomping-“   
“He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone. Look, who I saved him from had no control. It’s not his fault-“   
“I know Remus is a werewolf. Knew since third year.”   
“Oh.” Was all his response. “And you’re not gong to tell anyone, right? Please. He’s a good person.”   
“No. I am not going to tell anyone.”   
“Thanks.” Lily laughed softly.   
“I’m supposed to be thanking you.” James also laughed a little.   
“ Do you wanna sit down and study as friends?”   
“What? No. You bother Sev. What did he ever do to you?”   
“In case you haven’t noticed Evans, he bothers us too.” Lily knew he was right. After all, she was here because Snape was obsessed with outing Remus.   
“You’re right. Look, I have to go. Hanging out with Mary, Marlene, and Alice.” James smiled.   
“It’s fine. Go on. Give them my best.”   
“I will.” She turned around but then turned her head. “Oh and Potter, thanks.”   
—  
They became friends in sixth year and started dating in year seven and she had one more thing to thank him for...that pretty ring.


End file.
